Different this time around
by FLYde1P
Summary: Après l'attaque de Kyûbi, Wakana, une jeune ANBU, décide de changer de vie. Elle veut quitter l'ANBU et accepte donc l'ultimatum que lui pose le Hokage, adopter Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde^^

Voilà je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction, cette fois sur Naruto. Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps et un soir je me suis décidé à écrire cette fic.

Je ne sais pas si elle va vous plaire comme elle me plait à moi, mais en tous cas j'espère :)

Je me suis décidée a faire de longs chapitre (celui-là fais 5000 mots et c'est mon record woupiiiiiiii!) je suis assez fière de moi^^

Je prècise que cette histoire aura normalement plusieurs parties.

Naruto et tout son univers ne m'appartient pas, je peux pleurer, supplier, me mettre à genoux rien, rien ne fais, ce cher Masashi Kishimoto ne veut pas me le laisser^^

**Je dis aussi un groooos merci à hokageminato ma beta pour avoir corrigé ma fic. Franchement elle a bien du courage^^**

Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse enfin lire ma fic.

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1: Dawn of a new life.**

**ANBU**. **_An_**_satsu Senjutsu Tokushu __**Bu**__tai. _Quatre mots ou deux syllabes. Un nom que l'on donne aux ninjas de _l'ombre_, des ninjas qui n'ont en théorie pas le droit d'être humains. Car un ANBU ne doit pas se laisser influencer par des sentiments qui pourraient mettre en péril sa mission. Un ANBU n'a pas le droit d'éprouver de la pitié car prendre en pitié un ennemi peut lui laisser le temps de vous tuer. Il n'a pas le droit d'aimer non plus, l'ennemi pourrait prendre la personne que vous aimez pour faire pression sur vous. L'amitié est aussi déconseillée. Déconseillée car vous avez le droit d'avoir des amis mais bien-sûr s'ils se font tuer sous vos yeux vous ne devez pas réagir pour le bien de votre mission et du village.

Etre ANBU veux aussi dire rester impassible en toute circonstance, voilà pourquoi on vous affuble d'un masque ridicule pour cacher vos émotions. Bien-sûr ce n'est pas sa seule utilité, il sert aussi à masquer votre identité.

Car pour toutes les missions ingrates que nous faisons, nous devons garder notre anonymat, encore une fois pour le bien du village. Pour tout dire un ANBU ne vit que pour son pays, il n'est pas un ninja ordinaire. L'ANBU est comme un pion sur un échiquier totalement contrôlé par le Hokage, en fait, on pourrait même parler des ANBU comme de robots, après tout ils n'ont aucun sentiment et obéissent à leur chef sans discuter même si on les envoie à la mort.

La mort, car il faut le dire aussi, sur chaque ANBU un seau est apposé et dès que sa vie est gravement menacée, le seau s'active, tuant ainsi son propriétaire avant que des informations capitales sur le village ne soient volées par l'ennemi. Exécuter les ordres du chef voilà à quoi se résume notre vie ou plutôt disons notre existence parce que nous n'avons pas de vie à proprement parler.

Car vivre n'est-ce pas aimer et profiter ? N'est-ce pas apprécier ce que l'on fait ? Vivre n'est-ce pas justement vouloir vivre et avoir un minimum de contrôle sur notre existence ? Non, nous ANBU n'avons aucun contrôle sur notre vie. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vivre, moi, j'ai décidé que demain je reprendrai le contrôle de ma vie. Et pour _vivre, je_ ne veux plus dépendre de personne, je veux avoir le droit d'aimer, de pleurer, de crier, je veux même avoir le droit de choisir quand je mourrai et pour qui je veux mourir. Voilà ma nouvelle résolution, enfin si je survis, jusqu'à demain…

Je saute sur la droite pour éviter un rocher, qui s'écrase à l'endroit exacte où je me trouvai quelques millièmes de seconde plus tôt. Je cours vers mon ennemi du jour, mais je dois stopper ma course quand sa gigantesque patte griffue passe à dix millimètres de ma joue. Je ne sais pas comment cette bête a pu arriver là. Il y a une heure la soirée promettait d'être apaisante. Le ciel était magnifique, illuminé par des milliers d'étoiles, le vent frais et agréable pour cette nuit d'automne.

Mais bouleversant ce calme, il est arrivé. Kyûbi no Yôko, littéralement renard à neuf queues. La légende qui stipule qu'il est le plus puissant des neuf démons dit vrai. Rien que son aura est totalement monstrueuse. J'avais déjà fais face à des démons à queues tels que Gobi et Yonbi lors de la guerre contre Iwa. Leurs auras m'avaient déjà glacé le sang mais ce n'était en rien comparable à Kyûbi.

Mais voilà depuis une heure maintenant, tous les ninjas de Konoha combattent ce monstre, beaucoup ont déjà péri et le nombre de perte ne cesse d'augmenter, malgré l'aide du Sandaime Hokage. En réalité chacun de nous n'attend qu'une chose, que le Yondaime Hokage apparaisse et nous débarrasse de ce démon. Mais l'éclaire jaune de Konoha reste introuvable et tout le monde commence désespérer.

Etant ANBU et ninja de haut niveau je suis placée en première ligne depuis le début. Nous avions pour ordre d'empêcher Kyûbi de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village. Mais petit à petit nous avons perdu du terrain et nous trouvons désormais malgré notre volonté au beau milieu de Konoha. L'avancée du démon ne laissant derrière lui qu'un champ de ruine toujours plus important. Des ruines et des morts, villageois, ninjas, femmes, enfants, vieillards, il ne fait aucune différence. La seule chose qui a l'air de lui importer est le nombre de victimes.

Evitant les débris d'une maison venant d'exploser sous sa queue, je lance pour la troisième fois ce soir une de mes techniques les plus puissantes : _les mille lances de foudre. _Mais je n'obtiens aucun résultat. Sa peau est trop dure et mon attaque trop faible, elle me demande beaucoup de chakra, que je n'ai malheureusement plus. Depuis une heure je ne fais que lancer mes attaques les plus dévastatrices mais aussi les plus gourmandes en chakra. Je serai bientôt à cours d'énergie mais je suis une ANBU et je me dois de protéger mon village du mieux que je peux quitte à y laisser ma vie ce soir. Je dois juste gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que Yondaime-sama arrive. Je dois freiner l'avancée de Kyûbi même si cette action doit me vider de tout le chakra qu'il me reste, tenter une ultime technique.

Regroupant assez de chakra je crée deux clones d'ombre. Puis commence une suite de signes avec mes mains, vite suivi par un clone, tandis que l'autre attrape tous les kunais et shurikens qu'il a à porté de main. Une fois nos séries de signes finies, nous sautons ensemble et simultanément lançons notre technique : _Katon : technique de la boule de feu suprême _amplifiée par _fûton : la grande percée. _Puis profitant de notre gigantesque nuage de flamme le dernier clone lance ses armes. Notre technique n'a qu'un seul but, viser les yeux de la bête, son seul point faible potentiel, seule région de son anatomie non protégée par sa fourrure épaisse.

Je retombe au sol, le choc est dur pour mon dos mais je souris en entendant le rugissement de Kyûbi. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsque j'entends les gens autour de moi pousser des cris de joie et scander l'arrivée de Minato Namikaze, notre Hokage.

Paisiblement et surtout à bout de force je reste allongée par terre et ferme les yeux. Je n'ai plus la force de combattre, je ne peux plus bouger aucun de mes muscles. Je n'ai qu'une envie, mourir. Après tout, j'en ai bien le droit, j'ai affronté l'ennemi jusqu'au bout sans jamais fléchir. En continuant à me battre avec les autres j'ai pu aider à empêcher le démon de détruire tout le village. Oui je mérite d'être enfin tranquille et de mourir.

Les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, je profite enfin du silence. Plus aucun bruit ne me parvient. Etant ninja je sais ce que cela signifie, je perds connaissance, ou je meurs. Je ris intérieurement de ma stupidité, je ne suis jamais morte alors comment pourrais-je savoir ce que ça fait ? J'ai toujours pensé que lorsqu'on meurt, notre vie passée défile devant nos yeux, mais moi je ne vois rien. En fait, la mort est plutôt fade, je me demande combien de temps je vais rester ainsi dans le noir et le silence complet. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je « meurs » mais je m'ennuie.

Je commence alors à penser. Penser à ce que j'aurais fais si j'avais survécu à cette bataille. J'avais prévu de quitter l'ANBU ou peut être carrément la vie de ninja. Oui c'est ça je serais devenu civile, j'aurais changé d'appartement, un dans le centre ville me parait bien. J'aurais ouvert une librairie et je vendrais des livres passionnants qu'on ne trouve pas facilement. Des livres qui viennent d'autres pays. Oui et j'aurais un petit ami avec qui je pourrais avoir une relation autre que physique. Un homme que je pourrais aimer, que peut être j'aurais pu épouser et qui m'aurait donné des enfants, deux garçons et une fille pour qu'elle ait deux grands frères qui la protègent.

J'aurais tant voulu des enfants, et en tant que civile ça aurait été possible. J'aurais aimé avoir une telle vie, mourir de vieillesse avec mon mari, mes enfants et mes petits enfants. Oui, voilà une vie qui m'aurait plu.

* * *

_Aïe ! J'ai mal !_ C'est la seule pensée qui me vient pour l'instant. J'ai tellement mal que je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre. A part peut être me demander comment ça ce fait que la mort soit si douloureuse. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, mais les referme tout de suite. Si la mort est douloureuse, elle est aussi très lumineuse, elle brûle même les yeux. Je fais un autre essai en les ouvrants doucement, m'habituant assez au bout de quelques minutes à la lumière pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Je regarde ce qui m'entoure, ça ne ressemble pas ce à quoi je pensais. Je ne m'attendais pas voir des anges, ayant tué trop de personnes pour aller au paradis. Mais si je n'y suis pas je ne pense pas être non plus en enfer car je ne vois ni lave, ni pierres rougeoyantes. En fait je suis dans une pièce blanche qui ne contient qu'un lit, une chaise, une table de chevet et une armoire. Il y a une fenêtre qui donne sur l'extérieur, mais couchée ainsi sur le lit, je ne vois que le ciel, bleu sans nuage.

Etrange, le monde des morts ressemble à l'hôpital de Konoha, je n'aurais jamais pensé à ç… Stop ! Retour en arrière, KONOHA ?! Pour confirmer mes soupçons je regarde mon corps. Il est recouvert d'un pyjama blanc et de bandages. Visiblement je ne suis pas morte, mais à l'hôpital ! C'est peut être une bonne chose finalement. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, me sortant de mes pensées. Une infirmière vient d'entrer.

- Ha ! Vous êtes réveillée ! C'est une bonne chose. Vous savez que vous êtes passée à deux doigts de la mort ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait douce mais qui me massacra totalement le crâne.

Je ne lui réponds pas, n'en trouvant pas l'utilité mais je me permets de demander :

- Que s'est-il passé après l'arrivée de Yondaime-sama ?

Un éclat de tristesse traverse son regard et tout de suite je me mets à craindre le pire.

- Minato-sama a tué Kyûbi, mais il l'a fait au péril de sa vie. Cela fait dix jours maintenant, le Sandaime a reprit le poste de Hokage.

Le Yondaime est mort ?! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il est si fort pourtant ! Je dois connaître toute l'histoire !

- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé autre chose ?

- Sandaime-sama a fait un discours, il a parlé de la mort du Yondaime.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Il a dit que le Hokage est mort en héros et qu'avant de mourir il a scellé Kyûbi à l'intérieur d'un nouveau né. Nouveau né qu'il faut d'après lui traiter en héros pour nous avoir tous sauvé. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ce gosse c'est juste la réincarnation de ce monstre. Un démon, rien d'autre.

Scellé ? Un nouveau né ? Cela ressemble plus à un Jinchûriki. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Kushina-san, la fiancée de l'Hokage était la seconde Jinchûriki de Kyûbi. Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous la traitions de monstre ! Elle était une personne normale comme nous tous à Konoha. Bon j'avoue que c'était une femme assez bizarre avec un très fort caractère. Mais elle était admirable et rayonnante, toujours heureuse, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris pour sa grossesse.

Grossesse ? Nouveau né ? Kyûbi qui s'échappe ? Impossible ! Alors cet enfant serait l'enfant du Hokage ? Voilà une chose insensée ! Si cet enfant est celui du Yondaime pourquoi cette infirmière, et sûrement beaucoup d'autres personnes, semblent le détester ? Cet enfant, il devrait être chéris comme la dernière chose restante de leur bien aimé Hokage !

- Qui sont les parents de cet enfant ? Demande-je.

- Ma foi, lorsqu'ils ont appris que Kyûbi avait prit possession de leur fils, ils ont dû partir en courant loin de ce démon ! Me répond l'infirmière.

Alors voilà, le fils du Yondaime est détesté au lieu d'être aimé comme il aurait du l'être. Je me souviens encore à quel point Minato-sama était heureux d'avoir un fils, cette situation est triste. Franchement les gens sont trop stupides pour comprendre que cet enfant est innocent et qu'il ne mérite pas leur haine.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une semaine après mon réveil que je pu enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Les médecins voulaient me garder plus longtemps pour que je puisse récupérer un niveau raisonnable de chakra mais je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement nécessaire. Je suis enfin sortie de cet hôpital de malheur.

Pendant mon séjour entre ces murs blancs, j'ai pu réfléchir et je pense que mon idée de quitter l'ANBU est en fait une excellente idée. Cela m'était venu à l'esprit seulement car j'étais sur le point de mourir mais je crois finalement que je pourrai bien me faire à cette nouvelle vie. Seulement quitter l'ANBU sans raison valable est très difficile ça je le sais bien. Mais quitter carrément la vie de ninja est encore plus dur, je ne sais pas si l'Hokage m'accordera cette requête.

- Tu veux quitter l'ANBU et devenir civil ? Konoha traverse une énorme crise, nous avons déjà perdu bon nombre de ninjas lors de la guerre et de l'attaque de Kyûbi, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'en perdre d'autres simplement parce qu'ils veulent renoncer à leur profession !

- Je comprends tout à fait votre point de vu Hokage-sama mais avoir cru mourir m'a fait réfléchir et je sais maintenant ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Je veux me marier, avoir des enfants, je veux pouvoir les voir grandir et… enfin tout ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne peux pas vivre la vie que je veux si je reste ANBU ou même ninja.

Je regarde le Hokage, comme je le pensais, il n'a pas l'air d'approuver ma demande, je le vois hésiter car il sait qu'il ne peut pas me refuser le bonheur mais il sait aussi que pour le bien du village je dois rester ninja. Je devrais trouver un moyen de le convaincre mais je ne sais pas quoi lui proposer. Alors je reste là, à le regarder, attendant qu'il refuse ma demande car je sais qu'il n'a en fait aucune raison d'accepter de me retirer de la vie de ninja.

- Pourquoi décider de vouloir des enfants maintenant ? Tu aurais pu quitter l'ANBU avant.

- Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant. L'idée m'est venue à l'esprit comme ça, juste avant que je ne me vide de mon chakra. A ce moment là j'ai bien aimé cette idée puis pendant mon hospitalisation j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et je me dis maintenant que c'est vraiment ce que je veux. Je veux être mère.

Je le vois pousser un petit grognement, cette situation n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Je le laisse réfléchir. Je n'aurais pas dû venir le voir maintenant, il est de nouveau l'Hokage, il a plein de travail et de responsabilités suite à l'attaque de Kyûbi. Avec un peu de recule je me rends compte que cette demande pouvait attendre mais sur le coup elle me semblait si importante et décisive pour ma vie future que je n'ai pas pu patienter.

Alors que nous réfléchissons, un bruit retentit à la porte, quelqu'un toque, nous sortant tous deux de nos pensées. Le Hokage relève la tête puis donne l'autorisation d'entrer à la personne derrière la porte qui s'ouvre alors sur un membre des forces spéciales de Konoha. S'avançant jusqu'au bureau, il se met à genoux devant le chef du village.

- Au rapport Hokage-sama.

Le vieil homme hoche la tête donnant la parole à son subordonné.

- J'ai surveillé Uzumaki Naruto pendant les vingt-quatre dernières heures. J'ai quitté mon poste pendant quelques minutes ce matin et le temps que je revienne des villageois sont venus et l'ont agressé.

- Quoi ?! Ils osent faire du mal à un enfant ! Le pauvre il vient juste de naître! C'est horrible !

J'ai prononcé cette phrase sans faire attention mais elle résume totalement ce que nous pensons tous. Il n'y a qu'à regarder la tête du Sarutobi, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillé d'horreur. Ce n'est que plusieurs secondes plus tard que nous reprenons un visage neutre. L'Hokage ouvre alors la bouche pour parler.

- A ce que je vois mes paroles et celle du Yondaime n'ont pas été retenues, dit-il très las.

Les paroles du Yondaime ? Ah oui : « il faut le traiter en héros pour nous avoir tous sauvé ». C'est inamissible qu'une personne ne respecte pas les dernières volontés de son chef. Pour moi elles doivent absolument être honorées, se sont les plus importantes qu'un Hokage puisse prononcer. Quoi qu'il arrive, moi je respecterai cette parole, je traiterai Naruto en héros car sans lui je serai morte. Je lui dois la vie.

- Il faut lui trouver un endroit où il sera en sécurité, continue le Sandaime.

Je me décide alors à poser une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

- Où est-il en ce moment ?

- Il a temporairement été placé à l'orphelinat mais le personnel n'est pas très enclin à prendre soin de lui.

Le pauvre, si jeune ! Je suis sûre que Minato-sama et Kushina-san se retournent dans leurs tombes de voir leur enfant ainsi traité.

- Il faudrait trouver une personne qui ne déteste pas ce petit et lui demander de s'occuper de lui, dit l'ANBU.

L'Hokage redresse la tête puis bizarrement la tourne vers moi.

- Une personne qui respectait assez Minato pour honorer ses dernières paroles. Une personne qui ne déteste pas Naruto et qui veut bien s'occuper d'un enfant, dit-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc.

- Qu'est-ce que… vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je prenne en charge Naruto ?

- Si, justement ! Ne m'as-tu pas dis vouloir changer de vie et avoir un enfant ? Si tu acceptes de t'occuper de Naruto, je veux bien accéder à ta requête. Si tu acceptes, je te permets de quitter la vie de ninja sur le champ.

Waouh ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne réalise pas quel genre d'ultimatum il me pose. Elever le fils du Yondaime et pouvoir quitter la vie de ninja ou refuser et rester à jamais kunoichi et ne pas avoir d'enfant ? A vrai dire j'ai dis vouloir des enfants mais pas comme ça, pas maintenant, je veux pouvoir m'habituer à cette idée ! Je veux avoir le temps de lire des bouquins comme « la maternité pour les nuls » ou « mode d'emploi d'un bébé », je ne veux pas être seule non plus. Je veux un mari, quelqu'un qui se lèvera la nuit à ma place quand le bébé pleurera. Je ne veux pas un enfant dans ces circonstances !

D'un autre coté si j'accepte, je ne serais plus obligée d'être ANBU et ninja, je pourrais vivre ma vie. Et puis ce que je voulais avant tout n'était-ce pas pouvoir aimer ? Si j'adopte Naruto, je pourrais l'aimer, je serais sa mère et jamais il ne me quitterais. Il m'aimerait et moi j'aurais enfin une vraie vie. Et puis qu'est-ce qui m'empêche ensuite de me marier et d'avoir d'autres enfants ? Rien.

Mais en même temps élever un enfant est une grande responsabilité, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Et si par mégarde je le faisais tomber ? Il meurt et s'en ait fini de moi ! Jamais je ne pourrais plus dormir sans être hantée par Minato-sama et sa femme pour avoir tué leur fils unique ! Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face non plus ! Je ne sais pas si le Sandaime à une seule idée dans quelle situation complexe il m'a mise ! Je dois tellement réfléchir pour prendre la bonne décision et…

- Je ne vois vraiment aucune autre personne qui pourrait prendre soin de lui, dit le vieil homme d'un ton faussement fataliste. Ce pauvre enfant va devoir vivre dans la misère, je vais devoir le laisser à l'orphelinat et personne ne s'occupera de lui ! Il pleurera mais personne ne viendra le consoler, ensuite quand il saura marcher l'orphelinat le mettra dehors et il sera obligé de vivre dans la rue comme un vagabond… je n'ose m'imaginer la vie qu'il aura !

Grrrr ce vieux essaye de me convaincre de l'adopter en me prenant par les sentiments et… Enhhh ! J'hallucine ! Il fait semblant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire sur sa joue ! Comme si son petit spectacle pouvait me convaincre d'accepter la garde d'un enfant dont je ne saurais pas m'occuper !

- Très bien je vais l'adopter !

Quooooooi ?! C'est moi qui viens de dire ça ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! C'est sorti tout seul de ma bouche, mais je ne veux pas ! Je viens de dire que je ne saurais pas m'en occuper ! Alors pourquoi j'ai dis oui ?! Et en plus pourquoi je l'ai crié ?! Si je l'avais dis tout bas j'aurais pu espérer que ce vieux soit sourd et ne m'entende pas ! Mais malheureusement je l'ai dis trop fort et voilà ! Je me retrouve avec un gosse sur les bras et sans boulot ! Car il faut le préciser, je viens de quitter mon poste d'ANBU sans m'être trouvé un autre travail. Je suis destinée à être une mère célibataire et au chômage. Et bah ! Elle commence bien ma nouvelle vie.

Le vieux Sandaime me fait un grand sourire puis à mon plus grand malheur déclare :

- Merveilleux ! Eh bien Wakana Murio te voilà dès aujourd'hui civile et maman du petit Naruto Uzumaki ! Si tu le veux bien je vais te faire signer quelques papiers puis nous irons chercher le petit à l'orphelinat.

Stop ! J'ai envie de crier ! Ca va trop vite, je ne suis pas prête, c'est trop tôt ! Je viens juste d'apprendre que je vais avoir un enfant et on me le met déjà dans les bras ! Je… je ne peux pas c'est trop rapide pour moi.

- Attendez ! C'est trop, trop, trop... Je ne suis pas prête! Je veux bien signer les papiers mais je… Je voudrais attendre un petit peu avant d'aller prendre Naruto, j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point.

Je peux voir de la tristesse mais aussi de la compréhension dans les yeux du Hokage. C'est pour ça qu'il me demande sur un ton réticent comme s'il avait peur de ma réponse :

- De combien de temps penses-tu avoir besoin ?

- Je ne sais pas, jusqu'à… demain 8 heure ? Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien-sûr !

Il pousse alors un soupir de soulagement puis me fait un grand sourire avant de me tendre les papiers d'adoption. Je n'ai jamais rempli de questionnaire semblable avant. Je réponds donc à toutes les questions. Au fur et à mesure que je noircie la feuille partiellement blanche je vois le sourire du vieux s'agrandir. Lui il doit être aux anges d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui confier le gamin ! Surtout quand il sait que la personne à qui il laisse l'enfant respecte beaucoup trop le Yondaime pour lui faire du mal.

Ah ! Voilà je viens de signer ! Je m'en rends compte quand le Sandaime se met à pouffer joyeusement. Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant, me voilà totalement débarrassée de mon ancienne vie !

* * *

Après avoir tendu les papiers signés au Hokage, je sors du bureau sans un mot. Dans le couloir les gens me salut mais je les ignore car 95% d'entre eux détestent celui qui est désormais mon fils. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait chaud au cœur de dire MON fils ! C'est peut-être car je sais que je ne suis plus seule, je sais que maintenant j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attendra quand je rentrerai à la maison, que je serai aimée et que je pourrai aimer en retour. Cette constatation m'emplit soudainement de joie et c'est limite si je ne sautille pas dans les rues de Konoha. Les gens qui me connaissent me regardent étrangement mais je n'en ai que faire, pour l'instant seul mon bonheur compte.

Soudain je vois une boutique de vêtements et y pénètre sans faire attention. Je ne suis pas une fan de shopping, pour tout dire je n'achète des vêtements que lorsque les miens ne sont plus présentables, préférant largement dépenser mon argent dans les armes que j'utilisais pour mes missions.

Le magasin est assez grand et très coloré et les rayonnages disposent d'un large choix de vêtements. Je m'avance dans l'allée centrale en tournant la tête de droite à gauche pour trouver ce que je cherche. Ce n'est qu'au fin fond de la boutique que je pu enfin tomber sur le rayon bébé.

Quand je vois tous ces minuscules habits, un grand sourire s'étale sur mon visage et je tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour ne pas manquer de regarder un seul vêtement. Je m'arrête alors devant une adorable grenouillère, elle est orange avec une petite tête d'ourson dessinée sur la poitrine. Je la prends en main mais à ce moment je me rends compte que la grenouillère de derrière semble plus petite encore. Je suis donc soumise à un gros problème, je ne sais pas quelle taille prendre ! Je commence un petit peu à m'embrouiller avec toutes ces tailles, tellement en fait qu'une vendeuse viens me voir.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

Je la regarde quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte qu'elle m'a posé une question, je lui réponds donc avec précipitation :

- Oui ! je ne sais pas quelle taille prendre, je suis totalement perdue !

La vendeuse me sourit gentiment comme pour me rassurer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dites moi sa taille et son poids.

- Sa taille et son poids ?! Euh je ne sais pas du tout ! En réalité je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Je viens de l'adopter. Vous savez avec l'attaque beaucoup d'enfants sont devenu orphelins !

- Ah ! D'accord ! Quel âge a-t-il ? me demande-t-elle.

- 10 jours, c'est un garçon.

En voyant mon sourire revenir d'un coup quand je mentionne le fait que j'ai un fils, elle se met à rire doucement. Elle me prend alors la grenouillère des mains puis m'explique un peu les tailles. Elle me dit aussi qu'un bébé grandit très vite et qu'il faudrait lui prendre plusieurs vêtements de tailles différentes. Je finis par sortir du magasin les bras remplis de sacs, soupçonnant la vendeuse d'avoir profité de mon ignorance à propos des bébés pour me vendre le plus de choses possible ! Mais je m'en fiche bien car j'aime tout ce que j'ai acheté.

Je continue de marcher dans la rue, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les gens se retournent sur mon passage et quand ils jettent un œil à mes sacs ils sourient. Mais je me trouve bien vite encombrée avec tous ces sacs, je les scelle alors dans un des rouleaux que j'ai à la ceinture. Maintenant débarrassée de ma charge je continue mes achats, tout y passe : chaussures chaussettes couches produits de toilette mobilier pour bébé poussette et tout un tas de trucs que mon livre « Guide pour nouveaux parents » m'a conseillé d'acheter.

Quand je rentre chez moi je me rends compte que j'ai quasiment dilapidé tout l'argent que j'avais mis de côté mais ça ne m'atteint pas.

Epuisée je m'échoue littéralement sur mon canapé, regardant mon appartement : ma cuisine-salle à mangée assez grande, peinte en blanc, sans décoration, rendant la pièce très impersonnelle. Détournant le regard je me relève, retrouvant soudain ma bonne humeur. Je me dirige alors vers ma chambre. Celle-ci est grande et assez simple : un lit, une table de chevet et une armoire, ni plus ni moins. La peinture est grise et la seule décoration est une photo de mon équipe de genin, équipe qui n'existe malheureusement plus car j'en suis la seule survivante.

Mais je ne me laisse pas aller à la morosité et déballe vite les meubles que j'ai acheté, les descellant du rouleau pour les monter après. Cette activité me prend toute la nuit et une fois fini de monter les meubles, je place des peluches un peu partout donnant à ma chambre un ton plus joyeux. Comme si elle aussi était heureuse d'accueillir cet enfant. Je prends finalement grand soin de ranger tous les nouveaux vêtements de bébé que j'ai acheté dans mon armoire.

* * *

Vers six heure et demi je plonge sous une longue douche chaude, m'y relaxant une bonne demie heure avant de sortir et de m'habiller. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'enfile une tenue de civile n'ayant plus besoin de ma tenue d'ANBU. Je prends un petit déjeuné rapide avant de partir pressée, courant presque jusqu'à la tour du Hokage. Evidemment j'arrive avec beaucoup d'avance mais ça ne m'empêche pas de frapper à la porte du bureau du Sandaime. Comme s'il m'attendait, c'est lui-même qui vient m'ouvrir avec un sourire aux lèvres et les papiers d'adoption dans les mains.

- Justement Wakana je t'attendais ! Prête à voir ton fils ?!

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je lui rends son sourire et trépigne légèrement de joie ce qui le fait presque pouffer. Nous marchons alors de longues minutes, trop longues à mon avis, avant d'arriver à l'orphelinat. De suite une femme d'un âge avancé nous ouvre la porte et salue le Hokage avec respect. Elle nous demande ensuite la raison de notre venue et le vieil homme lui tend les papiers que j'ai rempli hier. Le visage de la vieille femme se décompose en lisant les documents puis elle relève la tête et me lance un regard emplit de compassion qui signifie : « ma pauvre petite ! Forcée de s'occuper d'un démon ! ». Je n'aime pas du tout ce sentiment de pitié qui se dégage d'elle, je lui lance alors un regard noir et elle se renfrogne vite.

Elle nous conduit ensuite à travers le bâtiment silencieux. A cette heure matinale, tous les enfants dorment encore. Nous arrivons devant une pièce qui me semble assez à l'écart des autres et quand on y entre je remarque que celle-ci est très petite. Je m'avance dans la pièce laissant derrière moi les deux autres, voulant apparemment me donner un peu d'intimité.

Très vite j'arrive devant le petit berceau et ce que je vois me coupe le souffle, un ange, un vrai. La plus grande merveille du monde. Et immédiatement un sourire étire mes lèvres. Je regarde ce magnifique petit bébé. Sa peau halée et ses trois petites marques de naissances sur chaque joue ressemblant à des moustaches, le rendent adorable. Ses cheveux d'or forment une auréole dorée autour de sa tête tel un ange.

Comme hypnotisée je me penche doucement vers lui et précautionneusement le prends dans mes bras. Tenant bien sa tête, je la colle finalement contre ma poitrine et immédiatement une explosion de joie submerge mon cœur. Jamais je n'avais ressentit ça, jamais une émotion aussi intense. Je baisse la tête en souriant vers le petit être dans mes bras, mon bébé, mon fils et je vois ses yeux bleu, ouverts me regarder. Je plante alors mon regard dans le sien, plus beau encore qu'un ciel d'été et lui murmure :

- Bonjour Naruto, je suis ta maman et à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es mon fils.

Il me sourit alors, comme s'il m'avait comprit.

_« L'enfant reconnaît sa mère à son sourire » Virgile._

* * *

Aloooooors, je peu sortir de ma cachette? Vous n'allez pas me couper la tête? [L'auteur sort de derrière un poteau et soupir de soulagement] Ouf je ne suis pas morte^^

Mon histoire vous plait? Elle vous a passionnée? Vous l'avez adorée? Alors mettez moi une magnifique review!

OU...

Mon histoire ne vous plait pas du tout? Elle vous a horrifiée? Vous l'avez détestée? Alors mettez moi quand même une review^^

* * *

Je tiens à dire que cette fic est libre alors dîtes si vous voulez voir des choses ou des personnages apparaître dans ma fic, toute idée est bonne à prendre^^

OUI je vous laisse tranquille! (je vous laisse aller mettre votre review en paix! XD


	2. Chapter 2

_Tadam! Un nouveau chapitre, c'est génial, non?_

_Je suis contente, je n'ai jamais eu autant de review sur un seul chapitre, ça me fait super plaisir et en plus ça me motive encore plus pour vous écrire de nouveaux chapitres._

_Merci a Lenaa-chan, hathor2, the mystere, Lone Wolf 34, dj, Gab, Kyu-chan, fandunjour, et hokageminato pour leurs reviews, comme je l'ai dis ça me fait très plaisir ^^, ça me touche que vous aimiez mon thème (quelle coïncidence moi aussi j'aime mon thème^^) vous trouvez aussi le début mignon (vous allez adorer la suite alors!)._

**Hokageminato, toi je te remercie non seulement pour ton méga commentaire super constructif (auquel j'ai répondu) mais aussi pour être ma super béta! Comme je te l'ai dis tu es super, tu me donnes plein de conseils et c'est aussi grâce à toi que je m'améliore pour faire de meilleurs chapitres!**

_Donc je vous laisse lire la suite en paix!_

_Bonne lecture^^_

_(On se retrouve en bas comme toujours!) _

**Chapitre 2 : Beginning of another life.**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, les yeux plantés dans les siens, totalement écartée du monde. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi à cet instant seul lui compte et pourquoi je ne fais plus attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je suis un ninja, normalement je suis toujours aux aguets, mais là rien. Je pourrais mourir maintenant je ne m'en rendrai même pas compte. Je ne vois que lui et ses magnifiques yeux bleus, juste lui.

Je pense que je viens de trouver ma raison de vivre. La personne pour qui je suis désormais prête à tout, je peux tout lui donner rien que pour son sourire, rien que pour son bonheur. Ce sentiment est merveilleux, j'ai maintenant un but dans la vie, je ne suis plus un robot destiné à mourir pour mon village. Je suis une mère et je dois tout faire pour que mon fils soit heureux.

Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il puisse m'arriver une chose pareil, jusqu'à hier je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer une personne d'un seul regard. Pour moi l'amour ça se construit avec du temps et beaucoup d'efforts. Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, mais en même temps on dit qu'une mère aime son enfant à la seconde où elle l'a dans les bras. Est-ce que c'est mon destin à moi, d'être la mère de cet enfant ? Je ne crois pas non plus au destin. On n'a pas de futur fixe, on peut le changer, le modeler à notre guise jusqu'à ce qu'il nous convienne.

Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis autant attaché à lui alors que je l'ai dans les bras seulement depuis quelques minutes. Même hier, pourquoi étais-je si heureuse d'avoir cet enfant alors que je ne le connaissais pas du tout ? Comment ais-je pu m'attacher si rapidement à cet être qui ne partage même pas mon sang ?

J'ai une boule au ventre, je ne suis pas habituée à me poser tant de questions. Quand je suis en missions, toutes les informations que je dois connaître sont écrites sur un parchemin. Mais là je ne sais rien, aucune information ne m'est donnée. Je patauge littéralement dans les ramens !

- Wakana, tu es prête à partir ?

Tiens ! J'avais oublié la présence de l'Hokage. Il faut qu'il parle pour que je me rappelle qu'il est là. Je suis franchement atteinte, je deviens même gaga de ce gosse. Si je continue à rester planté là je suis sûre que je vais avoir des crampes aux bras. Non mais qu'elle idée de faire un bébé aussi beau ? Déjà que son père était vraiment pas mal du tout mais si en plus ses gènes sont mélangés avec ceux de sa femme qui était magnifique… Oh j'aurai du souci à me faire quand il sera grand ! Kami toutes les filles vont lui courir après ! N'importe quoi ! Je viens seulement de le prendre dans mes bras pour la première fois que je l'imagine déjà grand. Je suis pathétique et en plus je me sens vieille tout à coup.

- On peut partir maître Hokage.

Nous sortons donc tous les trois mais je ne me gêne pas pour lancer un regard noir à la vieille femme de l'orphelinat en sortant. Tout au long de la route des villageois nous regardent : curieusement au début, puis leurs regards se font admiratifs quand ils voient le Sarutobi mais dès que leurs yeux tombent sur Naruto, il n'y a plus d'admiration ni de curiosité, il y a juste de la haine et du dégoût.

Je suis obligé d'accélérer le pas, car la nouvelle partie de moi, celle qui est mère, ne veux pas continuer à affronter de tels regards posés sur son fils. C'est étrange, la facilitée et la vitesse à laquelle j'ai réussi à m'adapter à mon nouveau statut. Je ne suis pas habituée à fuir, en fait je n'ai jamais fuis un combat. Mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas me battre contre ces adversaires. Premièrement ce serait déloyale car se sont des civils et deuxièmement je ne peux pas me battre avec un enfant dans les bras.

Je suis plus que soulagée quand j'entre enfin dans mon appartement. Pour tout dire je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour supporter tous ces regards chargés de haine posés sur mon fils. S'ils m'étaient destinés encore là je n'en aurais rien à faire. Je suis forte, je n'aurais qu'à les ignorer. Mais je ne sais pas comment Naruto réagira quand il sera plus grand. Il se sentira sûrement exclu toute sa vie. Au moins maintenant je suis là pour lui. Jamais je ne le laisserai seul, je le consolerai et je punirai ceux qui lui feront du mal.

Une main sur mon épaule me réveille en quelque sorte. Le Hokage est derrière moi et d'après le regard qu'il me lance, il veut me rassurer. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis atteinte par ces regards, c'est le petit être lové dans mes bras.

- On ne peut rien faire pour les villageois, ils ont été atteins trop profondément par l'attaque de Kyûbi pour agir avec discernement envers Naruto.

- Il n'y avait pas qu'eux.

Il ne doit finalement pas être sourd car il a entendu ce que j'ai dis, j'avais pourtant murmuré cette dernière phrase.

- Comment ?

Finalement il est peut-être sourd.

- Il n'y avait pas que les villageois. Eux je peux comprendre qu'ils soient encore sous le choc. Mais quand on a traversé le village, il y avait aussi des shinobis qui regardaient Naruto avec haine, des genins, des chunins et même des jounins, ils sont pourtant entraînés à ce genre de bataille mais ils n'ont pas plus de discernement qu'un civil. Ils ne respectent même pas les dernières volontés de leur défunt Hokage. Ils sont une honte pour le village et pour la mémoire de Yondaime-sama.

Le Sandaime reste bouche bée devant moi, ne sachant quoi répondre. J'ai conscience que mes parole sont dures mais ces gens les méritent, contrairement aux civils, ils n'ont aucune excuse pour leur comportement. Ils salissent les paroles du Yondaime et ça je ne peux pas le supporter, jamais je ne tolérerai un tel acte.

- Les derniers mots prononcés par un kage sont les plus importants qu'il prononce de sa vie. Quiconque ne les respecte pas, les salit.

Hiruzen acquiesce alors d'un hochement de tête.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Wakana, mais peu le savent. Laisse leur le temps, un jour quelqu'un reverra son avis sur Naruto et petit à petit d'autres le feront. Chaque chose en son temps, le traumatisme est encore trop présent dans leurs esprits.

Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la force d'esprit pour surmonter ça tout de suite, c'est vrai. J'ai peut-être été trop dur avec eux. Il a raison, chaque chose en son temps. Il faut qu'ils fassent leurs deuils et après ils pourront comprendre ce qu'a dit Minato-sama.

Je vois que le Hokage hésiter, il veut me dire quelque chose mais il a comme peur d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est drôle, un homme si puissant n'osant pas prononcer un mot.

- J'ai réfléchi cette nuit et j'en suis venu à une solution pour Naruto.

Une solution ? Qu'elle solution ? Comment ça une solution ? Il tourne autour du pot je suis perdue ! Je ne comprends absolument rien !

- Que comptes-tu dire à Naruto à propos de ses parents ?

- La vérité bien-sûr.

Le Sandaime soupir en secouant la tête comme pour me montrer son désaccord. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne serait pas d'accord avec moi. Naruto a le droit de savoir qui étaient ses parents ! Moi je serai sa mère de cœur mais je ne veux pas remplacer Kushina-san. Elle est sa mère biologique, celle qui l'a aimé pendant les neuf mois qu'il a passé dans son ventre. Et Minato-sama aussi, il est son père je ne peux pas lui cacher, il ne peut pas rester un inconnu pour lui. Non pour moi Naruto doit connaître l'identité de ses parents. Pour la mémoire du Yondaime et sa femme mais aussi pour qu'il sache d'où il vient.

- Personne ne doit savoir qui est Naruto. Le fait qu'il soit un Jinchûriki doit rester secret. Cette information ne doit pas sortir du village et elle ne doit pas non plus être communiquée au plus jeune ! Naruto pourra donc avoir des amis. Mais peu savent que Naruto est le fils du Yondaime. Minato avait beaucoup d'ennemis, à Iwa, Kumo et dans toute la péninsule ninja. Si un de ses ennemis apprend qu'il a eu un fils, il pourrait le kidnapper ou le tuer, uniquement pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance envers Minato.

Ça a du sens, je n'y avais pas pensé. Il est vrai que Naruto est en danger de par son statut de jinchûriki et de fils de l'éclaire jaune. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le Hokage m'a confié la garde du petit. Je ne suis pas seulement sa mère, je suis aussi son protecteur. Et je me dois d'empêcher que quiconque porte atteinte à Naruto. Oui en gros je viens de me faire entuber et bien correctement ! Je me retrouve avec un gosse sur les bras, et en plus je dois le protéger ! Si j'étais encore ANBU j'aurais eu ce même rôle mais j'aurais été payée pour cette mission. Quelle fatalité !

- Alors quelle est la solution que vous avez trouvée ?

- Naruto prendra ton nom, il sera officiellement ton fils.

QUOI ?! C'est une blague ?! Comment ? Où ? Euh… Je… STOP ! Récapitulons ! Je combats Kyûbi, je crois que je meurs alors je me fais tout un tas de plans plus absurdes les uns que les autres, puis finalement je survie, bêtement je décide de suivre mes plans débiles alors je quitte la vie de ninja et je me retrouve avec un gosse sur les bras. Mais maintenant il y a plus, je dois faire croire à tout le monde que j'ai porté le dit gosse, lui donner mon nom et… Dans QUOI je me suis EMBARQUEE ?!

- Les papiers sont près.

- Quoi ?! Attendez, comment voulez vous que j'ai un enfant d'un coup ?! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas élevé de suite ?! Qui est son père ?! Et…

- Tu as fais un déni de grossesse, toi-même tu ne savais pas que tu allais avoir un enfant. Si tu ne l'as pas élevé tout de suite c'est parce que des complications son survenues durant l'accouchement, te laissant quasiment morte. Et pour ce qui est du père, disons que Naruto est le fruit d'une aventure d'un soir avec un homme du village du démon.

- Hein ?! Pourquoi le village du démon ?!

- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu effectuais une mission qui a duré deux mois là bas et ce il y a exactement neuf mois. En plus au village du démon il y a beaucoup de blond contrairement à Konoha.

Ce vieux a tout bien planifié, plus de doute c'est un manipulateur ! Il avait tout prévu depuis le début ! Comment est-ce que je vais dire à mes amis que j'ai un enfant ?! Bon c'est vrai, je n'ai pas d'amis... Oh ce vieux à vraiment tout prévu !

- Je pense que je n'ai plus rien à te dire Wakana. Tu recevras une pension de ninja à la retraite et si tu as besoin de conseils, tu peux venir me voir à n'importe qu'elle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Il commence à partir et je suis sûre que je dois dire un truc mais…

- Merci maître Hokage, et j'ai appris pour votre femme hier, je suis désolé.

Il me sourit tristement et part.

Je pose alors mes yeux sur Naruto, il me regarde toujours, c'est étonnant, tout le long il est resté éveillé.

- Alors on est enfin seuls ! Je vais devoir faire quelque chose pour l'odeur que tu te trimbales.

Ce gosse me rit à la figure comme si j'avais dis un truc super drôle. Mais non je viens juste de lui dire qu'il pu. Il ne doit pas encore avoir le cerveau développé. N'empêche que je dois vraiment faire un truc pour l'odeur.

* * *

« _Allongez bébé sur une serviette de toilette propre._ » Voilà c'est fait, maintenant étape deux.

« _Ouvrez la couche. Avec le pan avant de la couche, essuyez les fesses et repliez la couche sur elle-même en la plaçant sous les fesses_ » Là, la main là et les pieds ils vont où ?!

Etape trois : « _Nettoyez les fesses avec un gant de toilette propre ou un coton imbibé d'eau et de savon. Vous pouvez aussi utiliser un lait de toilette ou encore des lingettes, très pratiques lorsqu'on a la bougeotte et qu'on doit changer bébé n'importe où. La toilette des fesses doit s'effectuer de haut en bas, du plus propre vers le plus sale._ »

Rah ! Ils sont marrants dans ce putain de bouquin, ils n'ont pas prévus que le dit bébé nous pisse dessus et qu'en plus il se fout de nous ! Quand la vendeuse m'a donner ce livre « les bébés pour les nuls » je croyais que j'aurais plus de renseignements ! Moi je suis _vraiment_ nul ! Ce livre doit être pour les parents pas si nuls que ça, des parents qui ont eu neuf mois pour se préparer ! Pas quelqu'un comme moi qui viens juste de d'avoir un enfant !

Me voilà bien moi, une main dans la crotte, une autre sur les yeux pour ne pas y recevoir le l'urine, un clone qui tient la couche du bout des doigts et à un mètre de son corps alors qu'un dernier me tient ce livre débile. Ils devraient vraiment inventer des notices ceux qui fabriquent les gosses ! Tous disent que c'est inné et que dès que l'on a un enfant on sait s'en occuper ! Mais je peux le dire, chez moi à part tenir un kunai et tuer des gens il n'y a rien d'inné !

Bon bref ensuite étape quatre : « _Retirez la couche sale et placez le change propre_ » Ok la couche sale est déjà enlevée, maintenant la couche propre et… aie, mais pourquoi il me donne des coups de pied celui-là? Je ne lui ai rien fais, je veux juste le changer !

« _Séchez délicatement les fesses avec une serviette en faisant très attention aux replis de la peau. Vous pouvez terminer le change par l'application d'une crème qui protégera le siège du contact irritant des urines et des selles et permettra de prévenir les rougeurs. L'application de talc est inutile, il risque de macérer dans les plis de Bébé et provoquer des irritations _» Oui ! C'est évident une crème, quoi de plus… j'ai plus aucune main de libre je ne peux plus créer de clones ! Je suis pathétique, une vrai civile elle n'utilise pas de clone pour changer son enfant et moi il m'en faut trois !

« _Centrez la couche de telle sorte que les attaches soient bien à la hauteur du nombril. Si bébé est un garçon, placez la verge vers le bas pour qu'il ne se mouille pas le ventre _» Ah garçon, c'est mon cas ! Alors… mais elles sont dures ces indications, et il est sensé être pour les nuls ce livre ?! C'est peut-être moi qui suis encore plus nul que les nuls !

« _En cas d'érythème fessier, appliquez généreusement de l'éosine sur les fesses et exposez-les ensuite à l'air le plus longtemps possible. Vous limiterez les accidents en disposant une couche en coton et une alèse sous bébé ! Appliquez ensuite généreusement une crème pour érythème_ » Non, ça va ses fesses ne sont pas irritées j'ai de la chance, j'aurais dû sinon le laisser les fesses à l'air alors qu'il fait pipi partout !

« _Ne vous éloignez JAMAIS de la table à langer. Une chute est si vite arrivée !_ » Enfin un conseil ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas sale livre, il ne risque pas de tomber le Naruto, avec trois paires d'yeux qui le surveilles et nos réflexes de ninja !

Ahhhh enfin, il est propre ! Oh non il faut encore mettre le body !

* * *

- Dis : « ah !», aller Naruto ouvre la bouche ! Mais tu vas manger bon sang !

Voilà c'est dans ce genre de situation que je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté d'adopter Naruto. Il ne va pas bien cet enfant là, d'abord il me pisse dessus puis il me rit au nez et maintenant que je veux le nourrir il refuse d'avaler quoi que se soit !

- C'est du lait Naruto. C'est bon le lait ! C'est ce que les bébés mangent alors tu dois manger ! Euh boire le lait.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Une heure qu'il refuse d'ouvrir la bouche ! Il est si têtu ! C'est marrant, je me demande de qui lui viens ce trait de caractère ! Minato-sama n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre capricieux... Peut-être Kushina-san ? Oui c'est sa ! Naruto a dû hériter du caractère de sa mère. Tout le monde se souvient des jours de vaccins, on l'attendait crier jusqu'au bout du village !

Je me demande si Naruto n'a pas un traumatisme. Peut-être qu'à l'orphelinat ils l'on mal nourrit et que maintenant il ne veut plus rien avaler ? Ces abrutis de villageois ! Même avec les paroles du Sandaime qui me disait d'attendre et de leur pardonner, je ne peux m'empêcher de les haïr ! Ils sont si fermés d'esprit que s'en est affligeant !

- Regarde Naruto, je vais goûter le lait et tu verras qu'il est très bon !

Pouah, mais c'est affreux ce goût ! Comment un enfant peut-il boire ça ?! Rien qu'à l'odeur, il ne donne pas envie ! Dans un sens je comprends que le gosse ne veuille pas manger ! En tous cas moi à sa place je ne boirais pas ça non plus !

Le pire c'est qu'il rit encore ! Il m'a vu faire une grimace alors monsieur se fend la poire !

- Tu vas voir mon pote ! Rira moins qui rira le dernier et rira plus celui qui n'a pas ri ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne expression mais elle est tout à fait vraie !

Ni une ni deux je lui fourre le biberon dans le bec. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, il est totalement surprit et moi je me fous de lui ! Ce n'est pas sympa je sais mais j'ai eu tellement de mal à lui mettre dans la bouche ce satané biberon que je serais même prête à faire la danse de la joie.

Je le regarde, il est dans mes bras et une de ses si petites mains et sur la mienne qui tient le biberon. Ses yeux se ferment petit à petit mais ils restent profondément encrés dans les miens. Son autre main tient la mienne qui est posée sur son ventre et la serre. Une douce pression qui me prouve que j'ai fait le bon choix. De par ce geste, il me dit qu'il m'aime déjà.

Penser à ça réchauffe mon cœur d'une douce chaleur, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça ! Avant, la seule chaleur que je ressentais été celle de l'adrénaline, de l'envie de combattre, de l'excitation. Je n'ai jamais ressentit cette chaleur humaine. Jusqu'à hier l'amour m'était inconnu. L'amour. Rien que ce mot me fait sourire. Je n'ai jamais aimé, et je n'ai jamais étais aimé. Faute de temps sûrement. A cause de mon travail. Je n'étais pas disponible pour une quelconque relation. Et puis il ne me le permettait pas non plus. Comment pourrait-on s'attacher à quelqu'un que l'on risque de perdre chaque jour ?

Aujourd'hui je me sens prête à aimer et à recevoir de l'amour. Peut-être d'un homme un jour mais pour l'instant Naruto suffit, oui, Naruto, mon fils est amplement suffisant.

Il ferme enfin totalement les yeux, il a fini son repas. Délicatement, comme mon livre me l'a dit je lui fais faire son rot. Normalement je dois le coucher pour qu'il fasse sa sieste, mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je veux juste rester comme ça à le tenir dans mes bras, tenir dans mes bras cette petite boule d'amour, tenir dans mes bras mon futur.

Oui, Naruto est désormais mon futur, ma vie. Il est tout ce que j'ai et je suis tout ce qu'il a. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte. Sûrement pas mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance, que je serai toujours là pour lui. Après tout, je lui ai dis qu'à partir de maintenant je serai sa mère !

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ma vie maintenant. L'Hokage a dit que je recevrai une pension pour ninja à la retraite mais je ne pourrai certainement pas vivre qu'avec cet argent. Quand j'étais ANBU, je faisais des missions à hauts risques et j'étais plus que bien rémunérée ! J'ai un appartement en plein centre ville, proche de la tour du Hokage et du QG des ANBU. Une place idéale, près de mon lieu de travail, ex lieu de travail ! Mais le loyer dans le centre est cher et je ne pense pas pouvoir payer tout les charges, surtout maintenant que je ne suis plus seule, rien qu'avec une pension de retraitée !

Retraitée à vingt et un ans, on aura jamais vu ça ! C'est vrai qu'avec un enfant et une telle pension, je me sens vraiment vieille ! Je crois que j'ai pris dix ans d'un coup ! C'est affreux ! Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, à la … retraite ! Il faut que je trouve du travail, que je sois active sinon je vais vraiment devenir vieille !

J'y pense, alors que j'allais mourir, j'ai dit un autre truc stupide que d'avoir des enfants et un mari. J'ai dis que j'ouvrirai une librairie ! C'était totalement bête, je meurs et la seule chose à laquelle je pense est d'ouvrir une librairie ! Une librairie avec des livres qui viennent d'autres villages ! Oui c'est bête ! Comment je peux me fournir en livres d'autres pays alors que je suis coincée à Konoha avec un bébé et en tant que civile !

Enfin bon, ce n'est peut être pas si stupide, après tout, j'ai eu Naruto grâce à ce genre d'idée ! Alors que peut-être qu'ouvrir une librairie est une bonne chose ? Et puis, c'est un métier comme un autre ! Je serais mon propre patron, pas de stresse et je pourrais aussi m'occuper de Naruto !

Oh non ! Bah tiens me voilà convaincue par cette idée ! J'influence moi-même mon corps et mon esprit !

Pfff... Pathétique !

* * *

Là tu m'en demande trop Wakana !

- Mais…

- Le village est en crise, en tant que ninja tu peux le comprendre !

- Je ne suis plus ninja ! Et c'est justement pour ça que je fais cette demande, Sandaime-sama !

Il soupir mais moi aussi je peux souffler avec cet air agacé ! Je suis tout aussi contrariée que lui ! Voir plus ! Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que toutes mes économies sont passées dans les affaires que j'ai acheté pour le petit! Si je n'avais pas eu Naruto, j'aurais encore mon argent ! C'est quand même lui qui me l'a mis dans les bras ! Et puis ce n'est pas la mort, je lui demande juste ma pension en avance !

- Wakana, ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ?

Bien-sûr que non !

- J'ai besoin d'argent pour vivre. Avec mon salaire ANBU et le fait que je sois seule, je vivais comme une reine ! Je ne surveillais pas mes dépenses, mais maintenant, il y a Naruto et je n'ai plus le même salaire ! Il a était réduit par cinq alors que j'ai deux fois plus de dépenses !

Encore ce soupir, il m'énerve !

- Vous connaissez mon projet, il n'est pas insensé ! Je vous demande juste un peu d'argent ! Je pourrais même vous rembourser si vous le voulez mais c'est urgent !

- Je ne peux pas, Wakana, le village a besoin de cet argent.

Bah tiens, quand c'est le village on est prêt à tout ! Et il soupir encore ! Alors pour me faire du chantage et me mettre un gosse dans les pattes, il est prêt à tout mais pour le reste il n'y a plus personne !

Ah mais c'est ça ! Du chantage ! Non ça ne marcherait pas, et puis ce ne serait pas correct. Il reste quand même le Hokage ! Prenons-le plutôt par les sentiments comme il a fait avec moi !

- Maître Hokage, sans cet argent je ne peux rien faire. Il m'est impossible de m'occuper de Naruto avec une somme pareille ! Je vais devoir reprendre les missions pour pouvoir payer les factures. Je serai donc moins présente pour Naruto. Je serai donc dans l'obligation de prendre une nourrice. Une civile bien-sûr, vu que je n'aurais pas assez d'argent pour faire passer ça en mission de rand D ! Sans aucun doutes cette civile détestera Naruto et ne s'occupera pas bien de lui pendant mes missions.

J'essuie une fausse larme sur ma joue et prends un air encore plus dramatique.

- Quand je rentrerai, il sera sale et affamé ! Battu ! Et ses fesses seront toutes irritées car il n'aura pas été changé avant que l'odeur qu'il diffusera ne sera irrespirable ! Sniff, mon pauvre bébé !

Il va craquer !

Un…

- Il pleurera toutes les nuits mais personne ne viendra le prendre dans ses bras !

Deux…

- Je ne pourrai pas être là pour lui ! Il sera seul !

Trois…

- Il se sentira abandonné, comme l'orphelin qu'il est…

- D'accord ! C'est bon arrêtes ! Tu l'auras cet argent ! Vas ouvrir ta librairie et ne me dis plus jamais des choses pareilles !

Je suis trop forte ! J'ai réussi à faire craquer un kage ! Ce n'était pas de la tarte mais j'ai atteins mon but !

- J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander Hokage-sama ! Ajoutais-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Quoi encore ! Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ! Tu veux ruiner le village ou quoi ?!

Encore ce soupir. C'est pas bon ! Dans un sens il a raison, j'abuse un petit peu. Oh ! Et puis non ! J'ai accepté un enfant pour lui ! Ce que je lui demande n'est que pour quelques temps ! Moi je suis coincée pour le reste de ma vie !

- Et bien... Ouvrir une autre librairie à Konoha serait un peu inutile ! Moi je voudrais faire une librairie qui ne serait pas comme les autres !

- Viens-en au but, je n'ai pas tout mon temps !

- Dans cette librairie je voudrais proposer des livres qui viennent d'autres villages, d'autres pays. Des livres qu'on ne trouvera nulle part ailleurs dans Konoha !

Il lève un sourcil, mon idée a l'air de l'intéresser.

- Vous pourriez demander à vos ninjas en missions aux quatre coins du continent d'acheter ces livres pour moi ?! A mes frais bien-sûr !

Il rit, mon idée est si absurde qu'elle le fait rire ?!

- Pourquoi d'un coup tu veux ouvrir une librairie ? J'aurais pu te fournir un emploi dans l'administration de la tour !

- Je le sais mais toutes ses idées débiles comme quitter l'ANBU, avoir une famille et celle que je viens de vous dire, me sont venues alors que je croyais mourir ! Et c'est peut-être bête mais je pense que si je suis encore vivante, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un là haut qui veut me donner ma chance de faire ces choses dérisoires avant que je ne meure vraiment !

Cette fois il hausse les deux sourcils, il doit vraiment me prendre pour une folle !

- Ta pensée est un peu tirée par les cheveux mais je comprends qu'avoir cru mourir t'es donné envie d'accomplir des changements, aussi radicaux soient-ils. Ce que je ne comprends pas, en revanche c'est pourquoi une librairie ?

Cool ! Il ne me prend pas pour une folle mais pour une tordue ! Et sa question, pourquoi une librairie ? Je n'en sais rien moi ! Mon _esprit _est tordu !

- Je ne sais pas peut-être une envie de me rattraper ?!

- Comment ça te rattraper ?

Avec ce que je vais lui dire, pour lui je ne serai plus ni une tordue ni une folle mais une cruche !

- Avec mon… euh…lourd emploi du temps…je…je n'ai jamais lu d'autres livres que le bingo-book voilà tout.

Maintenant il se moque de moi ! Kami ! Qu'ai-je fais de mal pour être traitée ainsi ?!

- Bien ! Wakana, la somme que tu demandes sera prête demain. Tu viendras chercher l'argent dans la matinée.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

- Merci Sandaime-sama ! Au revoir !

Je choppe au passage Naruto qui était sur un canapé et sors du bureau.

* * *

- Tu sais quoi Naruto ?! Maman a réussi à faire plier un kage aujourd'hui ! Grâce à ses talents de persuasion hors paire ! Elle est trop forte ! Mais bien-sûr toi tu t'en fous ! Tu dors et là encore, tu ne m'écoute pas !

Evidement qu'il dort ! Il y en a qui on la belle vie !

- On va rentrer à la maison, manger, prendre un bain et ce coucher ! Putain il nous reste un tas de choses à faire !

Et moi, il me reste à apprendre à ne plus dire de gros mots ! Oui on ne doit pas dire de gros mots devant les enfants ! C'est vraiment dur d'être parent ! On doit bien parler, être poli car les gosses enregistrent tout comme des éponges et quand tu les presses ils ressortent tout ! Et surtout les gros mots que les parents disent ! Je vois déjà le sensei de Naruto quand il sera à l'académie me prendre à la sortie et me prendre la tête car mon fils dit trop de gros mots ! La honte quand même se faire engueuler devant tout le monde ! Les gosses, leurs parents, et en plus ça remontera jusqu'aux oreilles du Sandaime et il dira que j'ai mal élevé Naruto !

Je suis désespérante j'ai dis que j'arrêtais les gros mots mais je continue de les penser !

Oui pas de doutes ! C'est vraiment dur d'être parent ! Mais en plus ce n'est que le début, Naruto n'a que quinze jour et moi je dois tenir encore une vingtaine d'années !

Les jours vont être longs ! Tout comme les années ! Mais bon il faut souffrir pour être heureux ! Ou c'est pour être belle ? Enfin bref tout ce que je sais, c'est que pendant les looooongues années à venir, je vais devoir énormément endurer !

* * *

_Alooooooors? Vous en dîtes quoi? Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, je me suis même vachement lâchée! _

_On voit beaucoup le Sandaime mais c'est juste pour mettre en place l'histoire, après on ne le verra plus autant!_

_Je suis aussi entrain de trouver l'homme idéal pour Wakana, il arrivera dans le prochain chapitre, un peu de patience._

* * *

_Comme toujours, je vais balancer ma petite phrase:... _

_Mon histoire vous plait? Elle vous a passionnée? Vous l'avez adorée? Alors mettez moi une magnifique review!_

_OU..._

_Mon histoire ne vous plait pas du tout? Elle vous a horrifiée? Vous l'avez détestée? Alors mettez moi quand même une review^^_

* * *

_Si vous avez une idée, un truc que vous avez en tête n'hésité pas à me le dire, je l'ai dis cette fiction est libre._

_Breeeeef, je ne vous tiens pas plus longtemps, vous avez une review à mettre^^ (n'oubliez pas non plus de cochez la case "follow" ou "favorite", à vous de choisir : )_


End file.
